Lovelocked!
by Ryuuko Dragneel
Summary: For some, love is a blessing. For others, it's a curse. Death the Kid learns this the hard way. Crona and Soul end up vying for Kid's love, and what is he to do when he can't choose one of them? And what about Black*Star's feelings for Soul? It's a love triangle gone mad, and of course, the girls are no help. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Lovelocked: Chapter 1

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
DEATH THE KID  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was not having a good day.

To make a long story short, I'd failed a mission, gotten chewed out by my father, and, well... Just generally not a good day.

I sit outside, on the railing of one of the many balconies my mansion has to offer.

The dim candles, black-metallic sconces and skull decorations suit my mood. I absentmindedly swing my legs back and forth as I once again relive the earlier events of the day.

A timid and familiar voice from down below startles me out of my reverie.

"Oh, um, hi, Kid."

When I look down to see who it is, I manage to very gracefully loose balance and fall backwards. I land flat on my back on the stone floor of the balcony and quickly sit up, rubbing my back in pain.

"Ouch..."

I climb back up onto the railing and look back down at Crona.

"Eheheh, greetings," I say, laughing nervously as I rub the back of my head.

"What brings you here to Gallows Manor, Crona?"

Having regained my senses, I drop off of the balcony to visit with the shy pink-haired boy.

"Oh, well, I'm here for the party." Crona says quietly.

"Party... What party?" I grumble under my breath. No one's told me anything about a party.

"Y-you didn't know? L-Liz invited everyone earlier. She s-said that you n-needed some c-cheering up, a-and I just thought I-I'd come by early to h-help," Crona replies.

The skinny sword-meister seems to be growing more and more nervous.

This fact did not get by me, the perceptive shinigami that I am, and for some strange reason, the thought that I might be scaring Crona makes me feel... guilty. I shake off the strange thoughts and replace my brooding frown with a kind smile.

"How nice of her. Please, come in."

I place a hand on Crona's shoulder, leading him inside, which causes both of us to blush profusely.

I remove my hand and escort Crona to the dining room to help Liz and Patty, and then I quickly excuse myself up to my room.

"What is wrong with me today?!" I don't really care that I am yelling at my paintings, nor do I expect a response.

I throw open my closet door and look over my array of symmetrical outfits. I settle on a silvery grey suit paired with a red button down undershirt. I change into it quickly and stand in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. My stomach feels all odd, twisty and fluttery. I must be coming down with something, that's the only explanation for today's events.

I was so easily distracted during the battle earlier, and would have died if it wasn't for Crona. And then when Crona came here just a few minutes ago, I lost my balance and fell backwards, something I normally don't do. And just now after I walked him inside, my stomach feels weird and I can't stop blushing.

Wait a minute. When did Crona start infiltrating my thoughts so much, anyways?!

*knock knock knock*

I hear a knock at my door, so I head over to open it, thinking it's Liz or Patty, but it's neither.

"Um, Kid- the party is about to start down in the ballroom, if you're coming."

"Crona?! Oh, uhm, yes I am." I open my door, step out of my room, and start down the stairwell.

"Crona," I say, since he's still standing in the doorway to my room."Come on."

He looks over at me, and I see a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

"You look nice..." He mumbles something under his breath. I can't make it out, exactly, but it sort of sounded like he said that I look nice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He blushed a deeper shade of red. "I, uh, I said that you look- your room. I meant your bedroom. You... It. It looks nice."

He's acting a bit odd.

"Well, thank you, I guess. I do prefer to keep it nice and neat, and mostly symmetrical."

That earned me a tiny little chuckle, at least. I don't think I've ever heard his laugh, it's rather- musical sounding. I chuckle in return, which seems to generally confuse him.

"What's so funny? Did I do something silly or weird?" He asks worriedly.

"No, it's just- I don't... I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before."

Before he can respond, we arrive at the ballroom, and we part ways.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kid. Yoohoo, Kiddo-kun!" I come back to my senses as one of my weapon partners waves her hand in my face.

"Bwaah?! Oh, it's only you. What is it, Patty?"

The blonde-haired girl giggles mischeviously and elbows me.

"How come you're staring at Crona and bluuuuuushing?"

I ignore her, instead preferring to sip- okay, gulp- my punch.

"Ooh. I get it. You like Crona."

Another angry gulp, but this time it's comically sprayed out of my mouth.

"What?! No! I don't, at least, not like that!" There's no way... She's nuts. I drink the rest of my punch and pointedly stand up, ready for a refill.

All of a sudden, Patty pushes me down onto a couch. I honestly have no idea how it got there. She's obtained a clipboard too, and a pair of fancy looking glasses.

"Tell me, Kiddo-kun... Have you been easily distracted lately? Stomach flutters? Weird thoughts? Has Crona been on your mind a lot?"

She sips her coffee. When did she get coffee? I don't remember her going to the snack bar.

So many questions at once...

"Maybe?"

The couch is gone, so are the glasses and clipboard. I'm standing up again- weird.

"Aha, I was riiiight! You're in love! With Crona! Now, go ask him to dance with you. Gogogogogo!" She is practically shrieking as she shoves me towards him.

I stall, feeling rather awkward about the whole situation.

"But-"

Big mistake. Huge, massive even.

"Get yer stupid little ass over there and ask him to dance right now. RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!"

She'd won and she knew it.

I trudged over to where Crona was standing.

"Oh, hey Kid!"

"Yo Kid..."

"Hello, Maka, Soul." I greet them as normally as I can manage, but I am still blushing.

I keep walking past them until I reach Crona.

"Oh, h-hi Kid."

"So, um... Crona, do you think that maybe you'd like to dance with me..." I sort of mumble.

"I'm r-really sorry, but I d-didn't understand what you s-said."

I try again.

"Crona, do you- would... Would you like to dance with me?" I blurt it out this time, loud enough that he surely heard it, if not half of the room.

"O-okay. Oh, um, I m-mean, I'd... I'd love t-to d-dance with you, K-Kid," he says softly.

I take his arm and lead him out onto the dance floor.

As if on cue, a slower song starts playing, and I turn to face him. He's blushing a bright pink, and judging by the heat I feel from my cheeks, I'm no better.

"K-kid?" He whispers.

"Hmmm?"

"I- I've never d-danced with anybody before..." He says timidly.

"Here, I'll lead then."

I gingerly take his right hand and guide it over to my left shoulder. He grasps my right hand in his left, and my left hand settles gently at his waist.

I hear a sharp intake of breath when I do so, but I try not to focus on that. I'm just as nervous as he is, really.

I guide him through the steps, and we both fall into an easy rhythm as we sway to the song together.

When it ends, I come to a graceful stop, but Crona isn't prepared, and the momentum smashes him into me. We both fall to the ground. His meister reflexes kick in, and his palms fly out to take the impact, and he ends up in push-up position on top of me.

Our faces are mere centimeters apart, and the room goes silent to see what we will do. We linger there momentarily, staring into each other's eyes.

And then we scrambled away from each other, both of us shrieking apologies.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Crona and I ended up dancing several more times together, before the night was over. Once the rest of the regular guests went home, and all the required cleanup had been set into motion, I walked him home, and in front of the door to his room, he and I shared a rather passionate and exhilarating kiss.

I now sit on my bed, still breathless. I believe it's safe to say that we're going out now. We haven't made it official yet, or told any of our friends.

However, considering I can still hear her shrieking at the moment, I'm pretty sure Patty already knows.

I head back downstairs after changing back into casual clothing.

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star are all still in the ballroom, helping with the cleanup in one way or another. Soul isn't anywhere to be found.

I grab a broom and start sweeping the floors.

"Hey, Maka, where did Soul go?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he might have gone home already. I personally didn't see him leave, but I did notice he was acting a bit weird after you left with Crona. Maybe he's coming down with something," Maka replied as she tore down some streamers from the walls.

"Oh, alright then. I hope he feels better," I say.

Why would Soul act strangely and then leave immediately after Crona and I left together? I rack my brain for any ideas, but come up with nothing.

I finish sweeping and put the broom up.

"If you all don't mind, I'm going to head back upstairs and go to bed."

My friends all nod at me, so upstairs I go. I stifle a yawn, and I realize how mentally and physically exhausted I am. I can't complain, though. In all honesty, I had an amazing evening, even if the earlier events of the day were a bit of a setback.

When I get to my room, I flop into my bed and am asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow, the trace of a contented smile still on my face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Patty: Well, that was Lovelocked, Chapter 1! How'd you like it so far? Kyahaha~

Liz: *sob*

Patty: Eheheh, why're you crying, sis?

Liz: *sob* it's just so beautiful! *sniffle*

Patty: Teehee, I know, right? Our little Kiddo-kun finally got himself a girl! I never thought I'd see the day!

Liz: ...

Patty: Although, now that I think about it, Crona's a boy, right? Or is he a girl...

Liz: *sniff* I wish I had a love life... *sob*

Patty: But sis, you told me that one time that you don't need a love life as long as you have a sex life!

Liz: You promised me you wouldn't say anything about that! *sob*

Patty: LOL wait, you don't have a sex life either! KYAHAHAHA!

Liz: Meanie!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Liz: Next time, on Lovelocked...

Patty: OOH! OOH! PICK ME PICKMEPICKME! I know what happens! Soul-chan gets this huge cr-mmmmph, mph urmfjfmmmmf ncsmmmmmfmfph!

Liz: Ahem, little sis, spoilers, spoilers!

Patty: But then, Bl-mmmphmmmmmuurf mrph! MMMMMMMMMMRFPHMMMMM UMPF MMMMMMMMMFMMMMMMURPH!

Liz: Eheheh. You tell 'em, Patty!

Patty: MMMMPH!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

Lovelocked: Chapter 2

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
SOUL EATER EVANS  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yo Kid..."

Kid blushes madly as he walks in my direction.

"Hello, Maka, Soul." He blushes deeper, and keeps walking.

I will myself not to blush, to be cool, but then it happens. Kid walks right past me and over to Crona, who also begins blushing.

'Naw, naw, self, it could be anything Kid wants with Crona. It's not like they're gonna dance together or anything...'

"Crona, do you- would... Would you like to dance with me?" I hear Kid explode out loudly. My heart sinks.

'Turn him down, turn him down, turn him down!' A nasty little voice chants in my head.

"O-okay. Oh, um, I m-mean, I'd... I'd love t-to d-dance with you, K-Kid."

No.

I turn away, unable to look.

I don't hate Crona, but watching him dance with the love of my life might make me.

"Maka, I'm going home," I try to tell my partner.

I receive no response from her, as she's busy staring at something. I automatically follow her gaze, but it was a mistake. I look just in time to watch Crona accidentally knock himself over, taking Kid down with him.

This scene is a cliche. One will land on top, lose balance, and **oops**, "accidental" kiss.

It's time for me to leave now.

I run away from the scene unfolding before me.

I run all the way home, not stopping until I reach my room.

"Ugh. Dammit dammit dammit!" I groan in frustration as I bang my head against the wall.

"Dammit."

Now I have stinging in my eyes _and_ my head. I choose to ignore the tears. Cool guys don't cry.

_'Okay, self, it's not like Kid and Crona are gonna start going out. You still have a chance. You've got to tell Kid how you feel. If he doesn't know, then you don't really have a chance,'_ I think to myself.

With my mind firmly made up, I crawl into my bed and pass out.

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

"Ughhhhh." I wake up to the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon.

When I leave my room, Maka is at the stove, and Blair is lounging around on the couch.

"Hey Soul, you feeling better?" Maka asks as soon as she sees me.

"Whaddaya mean? It's not like I was sick or anything," I say, confused by her question.

"Well, you left the party at Kid's house really early, and when I got back home, I checked on you and you were already fast asleep."

"...I was just tired, that's all. It's cool. Thanks for being worried about me, I guess."

I sit at the table, and Maka sets a plate of food in front of me. I eat it as quickly as possible, and get up to leave.

"Hey Soul, where are you going in such a hurry?" Maka says.

"I'm just- I just have something that I need to do."

I don't stay long enough for her to ask me any more questions.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I run through Death City as fast as I can, determined to get to Kid's house.

When I finally get there, I am out of breath, and my heartbeat is going a mile a minute.

I let myself in, and the place is silent.

I stop walking and look around. I've been in Kid's house before, because he has parties here all the time, but I've never really taken the time to just sit and admire it. I am staring at the beautiful crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling, when a voice startles me.

"Oh, hey Soul! What're ya doing here?"

It's Patty. I wonder if she would know where Kid is.

"Hi, Patty. I'm looking for Kid, do you know where he is?"

"Kyaha, yeah. That silly guy is upstairs in his room. I think he's still asleep. Which is weird! He almost always wakes up at eight on the dot!"

"Thanks."

I head in the direction she indicated until I find the stairs. I climb them and set about looking for Kid's room.

I start panicking a little once I realize that all the doors look the same.

At the end of the hall, I find one that is slightly ajar. I push it open slowly, and take a peek inside.

It's Kid's room, alright. Perfectly symmetrical, perfectly tidy, and sparkling clean.

The huge bed is in the middle of the room. I walk over to it, as if I'm in a trance. Kid is sleeping peacefully on his side, his head facing away from me.

My heartbeat is extremely rapid, and I'm pretty sure it's not because I just ran across a city and up a huge staircase.

With my heart pounding in my throat, I reach out and shake Kid's shoulder gently.

He stirs a little bit, rolling over.

"Ungh, who is it... I'm a little bit busy... wait by the phone... I'll call you back. Leave a message after the bleeeeeep..." He mumbles.

My cheeks instantly light up. I can't help it, he's so cute.

I try again.

"Kid, wake up. It's me, Soul," I say, shaking his shoulders again, a bit more firmly this time.

Finally, his beautiful golden eyes open, and he yawns cutely.

"Good morning, Soul. Why are you in my bedroom?" Kid rubs his eyes blearily.

"I had something really important I needed to tell you..."

He sits up, and pats the bed beside him.

"In that case, come sit."

I sit down beside him. He can probably hear my heartbeat from here.

"I just need to tell you..." I didn't realize that I'd be so nervous.

I'd imagined the scene in my head playing out multiple times. Every time, I was always so cool and calm and collected.

But now, on the inside, I'm totally freaking out.

"What is it, Soul? Are you alright?"

"I just, I needed to... um- well..." I'm seriously having trouble forming words.

Kid looks at me, confused, and I do the only thing I can think of to do.

I lean over and press my lips against against his, gentle and firm at the same time.

He freezes, startled, but doesn't pull away. In fact, I'm the first one to break the kiss.

"Th-there, Kid. That's what I needed you to know," I say softly.

Kid is still practically frozen in shock. "How- how long? How long have you-"

"A long time- you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I say breathlessly.

I get up and exit, leaving Kid to process the information on his own.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Welcome back, Soul! Where did you go?" Maka smiles cheerfully at me, putting down her book.

"Kid's house."

"Oh. Okay, then."

With mechanical movements, I enter my room and sit on my own bed.

I try to slow down my racing heart.

"I finally did it, finally. I kissed him," I say out loud to myself. "I kissed Death the Kid. I really did it."

I flop backwards onto my bed, grinning happily.

_'I did it! I guess that I would feel kind of bad taking him away from Crona, though... But it's not like it will morph into some crazy-go-nuts drama worthy of its own soap opera. It'll all be cool. He didn't reject me right away, so maybe... just maybe...'_

I close my eyes.

_'It will be alright.'_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Blair: Hehe, that was chapter 2! Of Lovelocked, of course.

Maka: Yeah, and what do you all think?

Blair: Soul was acting really strange today, wasn't he?

Maka: You think so?

Blair: Definitely... I'm surprised you didn't notice.

Maka: He always acts weird, so how was I supposed to?

Blair: Hehe, well, for one thing, he was blushing bright red and grinning like a madman when he walked in.

Maka: I was reading! I wonder what had him so excited.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maka: Next time, on Lovelocked...

Blair: Poor Kid is caught in a bit of a pickle!

Maka: Choices, choices...

Blair: Which one will he pick?

Maka: Who knows? But you can find out by keeping track of Lovelocked!

Blair: Yep! Read it, or we'll take your soul! Nya~!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey there readers, this is teh author speaking (writing?). I just wanted to thank you guys for reading it, and especially to thank the two wonderful people who left those reviews! They were positive and nice and it's stuff like nice reviews that keeps me from rage-quitting. So again, thanks for the support and shtuff! Okeey, Ryuuko out!


	3. Chapter 3

Lovelocked: Chapter 3

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
DEATH THE KID  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

From deep within the fog of sleep, I can feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

I roll over, keeping my eyes firmly shut.

"Ungh, who is it... I'm a little bit busy... wait by the phone... I'll call you back. Leave a message after the bleeeeeep..." I mumble incoherently.

The person shakes my shoulder again.

"Kid, wake up. It's me, Soul."

I open my eyes, and when my vision focuses properly, I see Soul leaning over me, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. I yawn and stretch my arms out.

_'That's odd,' _I think to myself. _'Why would Soul be in my room, waking me up? I must be having one of those weird dreams where you dream that you woke up even though you're actually sleeping.'_

I decide to just go with the flow.

"Good morning, Soul. Why are you in my bedroom?"

He fidgets a little bit, looking nervous.

"I had something really important I needed to tell you..."

I sit up, and pat the bed beside me.

"In that case, come sit."

Soul sits down next to me. He seems really nervous, but I don't know what's bothering him so much. I'm not really sure what to do, since it's all a dream anyways.

"I just need to tell you..." He's really freaking out.

"What is it, Soul? Are you alright?" I ask.

"I just, I needed to... um- well..." He says, rubbing his hands together nervously.

I cock my head, trying to figure out what the heck is going on with this dream, when Soul leans over and kisses me.

Like, actually kisses me.

I freeze, completely shocked. I appear to be unable to move, so the kiss continues until Soul breaks it.

I'm still completely flabbergasted by this new turn of events. Honestly, what an odd dream.

I react in the only way I can think of. More shock.

"Th-there, Kid. That's what I needed you to know," he says to me softly.

"How- how long? How long have you-" I manage to choke out.

"A long time- you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He replies, breathless.

He gets up and leaves, and I sit with my jaw dropped, watching him leave. I feel strangely happy, and my heartbeat has quickened quite a lot.

_'Funny, I feel just like I did when Crona and I kissed for the first time.' _

I stay there for a good thirty minutes before getting up and heading downstairs.

"G'morning, Kiddo-kun!" Patty waves at me cheerfully from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Good morning, Patty. Do you think you could punch me so that I could wake up from this really weird dream I'm having?"

"Kyahahahaha, okayy!" She yells, running up the stairs like a crazy person. She then proceeds to punch me so hard I fall all the way down said stairs.

"OUCH! Patty, did you really have to punch me so hard?! That hurt like hell! Wait..." I take a minute to process what just happened.

"SHIITTTT!" I yell loudly. "This is bad, this is very bad, very very bad. Nononono. I can't be in love with both of them, not at the same time!"

Patty looks on curiously as I sit on the ground with my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do.

"I guess the right thing to do would be to try going out with both of them and then choose the one I feel happiest with... I don't want to break either of their hearts, though..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I fiddle with the skull charm I wear on my black suit as I pace back and forth in the entry hall of my mansion.

"I just don't know what to do..."

*ding dong*

I walk over to the doorbell and answer it.

_'Please don't be Crona. Or Soul. I don't think I'm ready for either of them yet...'_

But when I open the door, I find not just either one of them, but both of them.

"Kid-kun!" They both exclaim happily. I jump about ten feet in the air.

"Agh! Ahem, er, what brings you both here? At the same time?"

Soul smirks, raising an eyebrow at Crona.

"I was going to tell you something _privately_, but this guy here showed up at the same time."

Crona 'eeeeps' and glares cutely at Soul.

"Well, I had something private to tell Kid-kun too. I-if you don't mind."

"Sorry, but I think that my thing is a bit more important, so I'll go first." Soul jerks a confident thumb at himself.

"I- I don't think I can deal with this." Crona says.

They're gonna start fighting over meee... this is bad.

This sucks. This sucks a lot.

"Never mind that, Crona-kun, Soul-kun, why don't both of you come inside? I'll make us some tea, eheheh." I yell out. I can't let them fight over me like this. I don't have the mental strength for that.

They both stop and look at me before entering, eyeing each other suspiciously.

Oh no...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I pour hot water into three cups and drop a tea bag in each one. I carry the tray back out into the sitting room.

"So, eheheh, what did both of you want?"

"...I can't believe you had the nerve to come here and interrupt this super-important thing I came to tell my Kid-kun!"

"Yeah, well I bet you came here to mess up what cool thing I had to say to _my _Kid-kun!"

They didn't hear me...

I only left them alone for a couple minutes and it's already escalated this much!

"Kid-kun, I love you!" They both shout at me. "Hey! What gives!" Then at each other...

I feel a little dizzy. Maybe it's all the shouting, but I hear a roaring sound in my ears.

The last thing I see is the teacups shattering on the floor before I pass out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I come to and find both Crona and Soul leaning over me, concerned.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask, a bit groggily.

"Well, um..." Soul and Crona exchange an awkward glance.

"We were fighting, and then we shouted something at you, and you just keeled over." Soul says, sheepishly grinning.

Right. I sit up and brush little bits of teacup dust from my suit, and I immediately feel dizzy.

"Ehhh, why can't we just be in a 3-way relationshippppp..." I groan, groggy from my fall.

There's an awkward pause in which I blush and stare and the ground, realizing that I said that out loud, and Soul and Crona stare in disbelief.

"Hell no!" Soul exclaims almost immediately.

Crona finds a gentler way to reject the idea. "Um, sorry Kid-kun, but I don't think that I can deal with that."

Well, it was worth a try, I suppose.

"I'm going to have to pick one of you, aren't I?" I ask.

"Yep, pretty much." Soul grins.

"And lemme guess, you aren't planning on making it easy for me either."

Crona nods, affirming my suspicions.

"You two had better leave... I have some thinking to do."

I close my eyes to help gather my bearings, but when I do, Soul and Crona lean down and kiss me on the cheek simultaneously. I blush and shove them off, muttering under my breath incomprehensibly.

They leave at the same time, shooting suspicious looks at each other. I stand up and stretch before bending back down to clean up the broken ceramic.

"I'd better be prepared to be doted on for the next few days... I really don't know who I'm supposed to pick. Maybe I should try dating both of them, and see which one makes me happiest."

I chuckle to myself as I walk over to throw the broken cups in the garbage can. "Then my love life will be symmetrical too... sort of, anyways."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Patty: Yay, chapter 3! Silly Kid, asked me to punch him randomly! Kyahaha, he's nuts!

Liz: Yeah, you kind of smashed him into the floor.

Patty: I did? Oops! HA! Look at the crater it made!

Liz: Well anyways, Kiddo-kun's wormed his way into a huge hairy pickle!

Patty: Why would a pickle be hairy? They're only supposed to be bumpy!

Liz: Whatever!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Liz: Next time, on Lovelocked, we'll see what plans Crona and Soul have to capture Kid's heart!

Patty: ...

Liz: And we just might get a touch of extra drama, so check in and see what happens next!

Patty: ...

Liz: Sis, are you okay? You aren't saying anything!

Patty: SSSSSH! I'M CONCENTRATING!

Liz: On what, exactly?

Patty: ...I'm concentrating on not giving spoilers! SHHHH!

Liz: ...okie dokie then! Well, when the next chapter comes out...

Patty: OOOOOH! CAN I SAY IT? CAN I?

Liz: ...fine.

Patty: YESH! Okay, here I go- Read it, or we'll take your soul! Kyahahaha! :D

Liz: How did you make that emoticon?

Patty: I dunno, I just smiled like this! :D :D :D

Liz: Okayyy, that's enough sugar for you.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
